User blog:PegasusMan/Infinite Love: Chapter 4 - The Two Missing Pages
NO MUSIC FOR THIS CHAPTER- <-- Previous chapter 2- Over in Flopside, Nastasia and O’Chunks take the basements and outskirts. Mario and Peach take the three floors. The heroes search everywhere, and even ask a few people if they’ve seen any pages lying around. After the heroes at Flopside have searched everywhere, Peach remembers Flopside Tower. And surely enough, it’s there in 3D. In Flipside, the four heroes search completely ''everywhere. Even Flipside Tower. When the day draws to an end, the heroes at Flipside go back to Merlon’s house in grief. “Did you find anything?” Merlon asks our heroes that searched at Flopside. Mario takes out the missing page. “Excellent! Unfortunately, we here at Flipside didn’t find anything. “Oh?” Says Mario. He explains that he found the page when he flipped. “Ah! Mario, please go to Flipside Tower and flip there. I was foolish to forget your power.” “Yeah!” And Mario goes to the Tower alone. A few minutes later, he returns with the page. “Many thanks, Mario!” Merlon congratulates as he takes the page. “Nice job, bro!” Luigi says. “Gather around, heroes!” Merlon says and puts the two pages in the book. The book makes a flash of light and the pages fit themselves in place. And Merlon reads the new pages in the Light Prognosticus out loud. “The pages read: ‘''Although two will be sacrificed, the world will resume function. The pair will not perish. They will walk the ground like every other living thing does. They are reachable. They always will be. You only must look. Simply look. The heroes united will find them, and only they will find the pair.’” “The heroes united?” Peach asks. “All of us?” “I think so.” Merlon answers. “Shouldn’t we get looking?” Mimi asks. “Ain’t Mimi right?” Says O’Chunks. “We should get on lookin’!” “Yes. But Lady Timpani and Count Blumiere could be anywhere. Literally anywhere,” Merlon exclaims. “Then let’s get looking! We have no time to waste!” Bowser says. “One more thing. The pages also say that you may have to look out of our Flipside and Flopside, which widens the search even farther. I will stay in Flipside and Flopside to look; you heroes should leave this realm and look in your worlds or others,” Merlon concludes. “Right. For now, everyone meet back at my castle or Bowser’s,” Peach says. “Bowser, please send the heroes that choose to come with you to a world that you know of.” “Oh yeah, sure,” Bowser replies. “Who wants to follow me?” “Oy! You can count meh in, Bow’sr bud’eh!” O’Chunks says. “Um, me too,” Nastasia adds. “I’ll stick with O’Chunks.” O’Chunks starts to blush. “Great!” Bowser says. “Anyone else?” Nobody answers. “Okay then,” Peach interrupts. “Who will come with me?” “I’m coming!” Mimi exclaims happily. “Mario and I are joining!” Luigi adds. “That’s everybody!” Merlon says. “I wish great luck to all of you heroes… you will need it for something this big. I just hope that Lady Timpani is fine. If you find someone, please notify everybody and we’ll meet here. Once again, good luck and farewell to you all.” Everybody leaves to Peach’s castle. Next chapter [[User blog:PegasusMan/Infinite Love: Chapter 5 - The Healer|-->]] Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic